By the Sea
Dusk is falling at the Mithril Sea and all around, a peaceful silence is falling on the body of water and surrounding area. Waves lap gently onto the beach, as the moon serenely illuminates the liquid environment. There is no one out here. Or, so it would seem. At the far far south end of the Sea, behind a crystal rock formation is the dimmest flicker of light. Now who would be out here, on the edge of civilization, especially at this hour? Someone else is out here, besides whoever is responsible for that light. Someone is coming down the rarely-traveled road that leads here. A member of the police force, namely, the chief of security, Prowl. Now what could he possibly be doing out here? Is he looking for someone? Upon reaching the end of the road, he transforms, standing up into his biped form and holding up a scope to zoom in on that light in the distance. Heh...as he'd thought. Again, he folds back down into his crusier form and heads south along the shore toward the mysterious flicker. But it would appear that Prowl is expected. For only a moment after Prowl has folded down into his cruiser form, the sound of quiet, running footsteps can be heard near the left side of the road just ahead of Prowl. And before Prowl can protoform and pull out his tazer, a skinny orange mech with massive eyebrows steps out into the road, right in front of Prowl, grinning broadly. Prowl comes to a screeching halt, almost running right into Rung. He has to transform to keep from doing so, in fact. Hmph! That was -dangerous-! What did he think he was doing? The officer doesn't pull out the TechVolt, though, instead he appears surprised. What? Prowl? Surprised? -No-. "Well, I thought -you- were dead." Rung steps forward, timing his pace perfectly so that the officer protoforms right into Rung's wide open arms. He embraces Prowl, patting his lightly on the back before releasing him. "Now did you? It doesn't appear my grave is out here." He smiles. And then, all of a sudden, two very ungainly and ferocious Slicers fly out of the bushes, drooling and screeching at Prowl like the beasts they are. But this isn't Slicer territory, what are they doing out here?? Amazingly, Rung doesn't seem afraid. In fact, he simply approaches them calmly and puts a reassuring hand on the arm of each Slicer. "Friend.." he says, and they immediately back off. Prowl...finds the hug very awkward. How did he just...let Rung hug him? It was odd. He doesn't like it. He tries to just ignore it. "I wasn't the only one. I don't suppose you've been paying attention to the news." he replies, ast the slicers suddenly spring out. He tenses his weapons almost coming out, ready to take them down, but it seems Rung's managed to tame them. "Ahem. I should rightly arrest you." The slicers watch Prowl warily, but eventually back away quietly and disappear behind the rock formation. Rung shrugs. "Well considering I ended up in the Rust Spot for some time and was trying to survive, no, actually, I haven't been." He doesn't seem at all worried or bothered by Prowl's threat to arrest him. "Of course, but after you come inside and we catch up. After all, it's been so long!" Rung motions for Prowl to follow him as he disappears behind the rock formation. "Well I--" But then Rung insists that they 'catch up'. Prowl just stands there for a moment...looking baffled. Then he shakes head, and follows Rung behind the formation. Rung glances back at Prowl, smiling warmly at him. On the other side of the rock formation is a rocky outcropping that hangs over a hollow in the natural structure. Rung enters the hollow in the wall, which leads into a spacious cavity within the rock formation. The space is furnished simply, and looks inviting. There's even a small minibar on the far side of the cavity, separated from the main room by an amorphous rock protrusion in the wall. Rung makes his way over to the minibar and pours both of them a drink (where he got it, who knows, it looks like something he might have concocted himself while living way out here). Behind Prowl are the two slicers, crouching in a corner and looking suspicious of the Autobot. "So you've been hiding out here, then?" Prowl asks, entering the makeshift home Rung has created. He folds his arms, watching the slicers warily. If they make any sudden moves... He arches an optic ridge at the drinks. Perhaps he did concoct that himself, if that's the case, Prowl is somewhat reluctant to try it. "How did you get out of that pile of rubble?" Magically, somehow Rung actually still has one of those dang chairs Prowl hates so much. Yes, the ones that force you to sit. Rung sneaks up behind Prowl and pushes the chair under him. Yeah, it's a little battered, but it still functions properly, unfortunately for Prowl. "Yes.." he says, "my alternate mode is unusually hardy." He smiles. "How have you been?" Ugh, not -those-. Prowl sits down reluctantly. He sighs. A hardy alt mode? Is that it? He wanted something more specific, but that wasn't the reason he was here. "According to the state, you are dead. But if you weren't dead--and you aren't--there would have been arrest warrant. However, I believe your skills would be best utilized -outside- of prison." "Oh, officer, that's so kind of you to want to keep me out of prison. You know, you really are a charitable spark beneath all that armor, and I think it may do you some good to advertise it more often," Rung says good naturedly. He peers at Prowl. "Are you going to have your drink?" he asks. Prowl glances warily down at the drink. "Uhm. No thank you. I have no need for it at the moment." But he doesn't dwell on that subject. He's here on business. The officer shrugs. "Don't fool yourself, Rung. Being 'kind' is a luxury I can't afford. The Autobots need someone like you, to keep morale up. Especially after what happened in Nova Cronum. If you haven't heard about it yet, you will soon enough." "I'm flattered," Rung says, "but I'm afraid I can't say yes right now." He sighs, sitting down and staring at the floor tiredly. "Perhaps, long ago, if someone had afforded a little kindness, much of the corruption that is happening now could have been avoided. Ah, but what good is it to dwell on the past." He stares sadly into the distance. "Thank you, officer. I appreciate your offer. But if you knew the things I knew, you would not say yes either." Prowl looks disappointed. He sighs, then forces his face back to a neutral one. "You do realize that joining the Autobots can be classified as remediation in place of serving time in prison. Therefore if you refuse the remediation option, then prison is the only -other- option." Rung smiles a little. "I thought you said you couldn't afford the luxury of kindness. But your preference to having me not be imprisoned shows otherwise." He pauses. "Officer, what do you believe about me? I am confused. If you think that I rightfully belong behind bars, then why would you even suggest I become an Autobot? If I am a criminal, then what place do I have among those who deliver justice?" "Because you are more of an asset without being behind bars." Prowl says evenly. "As I said, the Autobots need someone who understands psyche as well as you do." He isn't trying to do Rung a favor. Nope. He's just useful. He sighs, shaking his head. "I'm just trying to keep this society from crumbling on itself. You may be a criminal, but you're at least reasonable." And criminals can be manipulated with the threat of imprisonment. "Then you trust me. You must, otherwise the notion of me becoming an Autobot would be unthinkable to you. But you never answered my question, officer. Am I criminal, or am I not? If am indeed a criminal, then perhaps you should ask yourself why it is you are trusting one," Rung says, frowning a little. "I'm trusting that you don't want to end up behind bars." Prowl says simply in response to that, his face still neutral. He doesn't really answer the question fully. Hey if they're going to play the question-dodging game... Rung shrugs. "You can arrest me," he says nonchalantly, "I won't resist," he says, with a slight chuckle. "It's not as if I can stop you." He smiles. "But since you asked, I will give it some thought." He gets up, and offers the same strange drink to the slicers hiding in the corner. Prowl grumbles inwardly. "So you'd rather be imprisoned, than join our ranks under probation that will be cleared once the requirements are satisfied? Are you really that adamantly against us? Why?" He sighs again, shaking his head before standing. "Fine. I'll give you some time to consider it. But it won't be forever." He transforms and drives off then, leaving Rung to his tamed slicers.